


festive

by irrationalqueer



Series: advent 2020 [20]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: “You’re like...sexy Mrs. Claus,” she says, reaching out to touch, mouth hanging open.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: advent 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035507
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	festive

“This is - I cannot believe this,” Dani mutters, plucking at the stark white faux fur lining her tits. 

“I wanna see!” Fiona says from the other side of the door. It sounds like she’s got her head pressed against it or something - like she thinks she can figure out how Dani looks by just listening or something.

“Jesus, fine, get away from the door,” Dani says, rolling her eyes. She pulls the door open and Fiona stumbles a bit, eyes flicking up guiltily for a moment before they go wide.

“You’re like...sexy Mrs. Claus,” she says, reaching out to touch, mouth hanging open.

Dani raises an eyebrow. “Isn’t Mrs. Claus just sexy santa?” she asks dubiously, watching the way Fiona’s eyes skitter down her frame. She’ll admit it’s pretty tacky; a bright red skirt with white fur trim, a fake corset with thin ribbon laces pushing her breasts up and trimmed with the same white fur. It’s not the most comfortable thing, and red isn’t really her color, but apparently it’s doing something for Fiona, if the blush is anything to go by.

“Mrs. Claus is the wife, I think,” Fiona says absently, reaching out to touch - she runs a single finger delicately across the sweetheart neckline of the top, totally entranced, and Dani’s breath catches despite herself. Being at the center of Fiona’s attention is intense at the best of times, but when Dani’s decked out in stupid lingerie it’s on a whole new level. She feels very, very exposed.

“I feel ridiculous,” she says, sighing a little bit.

FIona’s eyes meet hers finally, and she looks - like this is working for her, honestly. Her eyes have gone dark and she’s still blushing, but she’s got that particular look she sometimes gets when she thinks Dani’s done something sexy. “You don’t look ridiculous,” she says, voice huskier than Dani expected, and her throat goes dry. 

Suddenly, she physically cannot handle feeling this horny standing in the middle of their bedroom wearing slutty santa lingerie. It’s just altogether too much. “Right, then,” she says, clearing her throat and pushing Fiona down onto the bed, straddling her hips immediately. Fiona’s smiling, the intensity broken for now, and Dani smiles too when she leans down to kiss her.

Fiona’s hands slide up her thighs to her ass and it’s a familiar feeling, the way her hands are so soft but her grip is so sure. Dani can feel her mouth go slack when she fully realizes she’s not wearing any underwear and pulls away to laugh in her adorably shocked face. 

“The whole point of lingerie is the underwear!” Fiona whines, hands still moving around under Dani’s skirt like she can’t help herself. It feels nice, but not as nice as the warm feeling in her gut when Dani thinks about how no matter what roles they’re playing, Fiona is always the same sweet idiot she loves. 

“The point of lingerie is sex, Fi,” she says, giggling a little. “The underwear literally comes off anyway.”

Fiona pouts, sliding her hands back to the front of Dani’s thighs and pressing her thumbs into the crease of thighs and hips; the laughter stops almost immediately. “I wanted to see,” Fiona murmurs, fingers trailing gently down Dani’s thighs. It’s not much, little sparks of something that could maybe grow if she keeps going, but Fiona’s still looking at her like she took away her ice cream or something.

“They weren’t that cute anyway, I promise,” Dani says, settling a little bit into Fiona’s lap, working to keep her face neutral as Fiona just pouts a little harder and sighs.

“I guess I’ll never know,” Fiona says sadly, even as Dani snorts and leans forward to kiss her frown away, smiling when Fiona finally breaks and lets out a giggle of her own against her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon who prompted wlw dnp with cheesy festive lingerie - this one almost broke me bravo <3
> 
> on tumblr @ irrationalqueer


End file.
